Ah la fameuse Marysue!
by Morenas
Summary: La fameuse Mary-sue arrive à Forks et devinez sur qui elle tombe? Edward bien sur! Elle changera sa vie ect... Si vous connaissez Mary-sue venez lire et si vous connaisssez pas, venez lire quand même!


_Ai eu envie d'écrire une histoire sur cette fameuse Mary-Sue (vous voyez de quoi je parle ?) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Mary-sue est une jeune fille magique tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement drôle, tellement…_

_Donc voila gros délire ! _

_Bonne lecture _

Mary-Sue arriva dans cette petite ville paumé dans l'état de Washington où il ne faisait que pleuvoir. Mary-Sue vraiment désolée parce fichu temps s'exclama tout haut dans la voiture de son père :

« Oh ! Comme il me serait agréable qu'il fasse beau, n'est ce pas ? »

Au moment même que l'adorable jeune fille prononça ces mots, le ciel s'éclaircit et le soleil inonda la petite ville appelé Forks. La jeune fille irradiait de lumière et sourit pleine de reconnaissance. Que ferons nous pas pour être agréable à Mary-Sue ?

La jeune fille rentra dans son nouveau lycée tout sinistre et très gris, il lui faisait penser à sa maison qu'elle espérait bien refaire la décoration. Immédiatement dés qu'elle arriva dans sa classe, elle dit en riant :

« Je propose un atelier géant de peinture pour décorer le lycée ! »

Aussitôt des hourras fusèrent autour de cette jeune fille incroyable mais alors inconnue…

En effet tout au bout de la classe, un jeune homme tellement beau que c'en est criminel la regardait intensément. Jamais il n'avait vu de fille plus belle et grâce à son pouvoir il parvenait à découvrir toutes les pensées pleines de bonté de la jeune fille. Justement le hasard faisant bien les choses, il ne restait plus aucune place pour Mary-Sue sauf à côté du jeune homme.

Tout gaiement, elle s'assit et se présenta, ne se souciant pas de baisser la voix, de toute façon c'était le dernier jour du prof car le principal avait proposé à Mary-Sue de le remplacer vu ses excellentes notes.

« Mary-Sue, et toi ?

-Edward…Je voulais te félicité pour ton idée. Nous cherchions depuis longtemps quelqu'un qui soit apte à dirigé toute la décoration du lycée. Vraiment tu es exceptionnelle.

-Oh non ! Sourit –elle

_Et modeste en plus_ pensa Edward.

Au midi il l'invita à manger avec lui ce qui fut très difficile car tout le monde voulait manger avec Mary-Sue !

La jeune fille voyant que son ami ne mangeait rien lui tapota la main avec la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras bientôt remanger de la pizza, dit elle sur un ton de confidence.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Oui je sais que tu es un vampire, je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu.

-Tu es la seule humaine à avoir deviné comme ça…

-Je peux t'aider. J'étudie depuis longtemps les vampires et autres créatures. Et j'ai découvert un philtre vous permettant de manger comme nous et de paraitre au soleil sans problème.

Edward lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et jeta un coup d'œil au manteau et gant qu'il avait pris ce matin par précaution.

-Comment pourrais te remercier ?

-En m'écoutant bien pendant mon cours demain ! Pouffa t-elle.

Edward se joint à son rire. Ah décidément elle était vraiment drôle cette Mary-Sue ! Il l'examina attentivement : elle avait des cheveux blonds mais on percevait des reflets roux ou bruns selon le temps, de grand yeux verts qui changeait de couleur selon la météo, une peau d'une couleur caramel, une fine bouche rosée et un petit nez trompette. En un mot : sublime.

« Pour mieux te remercier, je te propose de m'accompagner au bal ? Tu veux bien ?

Son ton était suppliant.

« Ca serait avec plaisir »

Et voila comment Mary-sue parvint à illuminer la journée, non la vie ! D'Edward Cullen.

Juste après les cours Edward alla retrouver Bella pour rompre, celle-ci ne lui en voulu absolument pas. Car comment pouvoir résister à la délicieuse Mary-Sue ? Faute d'être hétéro, Bella se contenta de devenir l'amie et si possible la meilleure amie de Mary-Sue. Une place par ailleurs convoitée par toute l'école !

Mais Mary-Sue ne pouvait choisir et décida de garder tout le monde près d'elle !

L'année s'écoula paisiblement, l'extraordinaire jeune fille améliora le quotidien des vampires, proposa une potion pour ne plus être un loup-garou, transforma le lycée dans une architecture moderne et design, trouva comment filer de l'or etc.…

Toute la ville connaissait maintenant Mary-Sue et l'aimait. Mais un sombre événement vint ternir tout ce bonheur : Victoria la dangereuse vampire et sa bande venaient attaquer Forks. Celle-ci en voulait depuis toujours à la famille d'Edward, et Mary-sue simple humaine avait très peur pour eux.

Sur le point de partir se battre, Edward attira Mary-sue contre lui.

« Ecoute, depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie a complètement changé grâce à toi. Je voulais te remercier et te dire…que je t'aime.

-Oh Edward ! (_vous voyez le ton tragique dans cette réplique ? ^^)_

-Je reviens.

-Edward, je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui peut sauver toi et ta famille.

Mais quel sombre secret portait la fantastique Mary-Sue ?

-Je suis une descendante de sirène, dit –elle affligée de ne pas lui avoir dit bien avant.

-Comment ?

-Oh ne m'en veux pas !!

-Comment pourrais t'en vouloir ?

-Je ne possède pas les écailles et la queue de poisson mais je garde un vestige de mon aïeule de sirène. Ca peut vous sauver alors laisse moi venir avec vous.

-Mais si tu meurs ? Je ne peux pas…

-Edward…

-Mary-Sue…

Après cette émouvante conversation, toute la famille sortit avec la descendante d'une sirène en direction de la forêt.

S'ensuivit un long combat auquel Mary-Sue ne participa pas donc qui n'est pas important.

Puis quand il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de vampires avec victoria et que la bataille semblait perdue pour la famille Cullen, Mary-Sue approcha le visage déterminé.

Edward à demi allongé dans la neige lui lança un regard suppliant et lui lança :

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Mary-Sue attention ! s'écria Rosalie qui adorait sa nouvelle belle sœur.

-Edward, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et ne m'oublie pas…

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un mouvement, Mary-Sue se mit à chanter d'une voix si mélodieuse, si puissante... ! Elle s'éleva dans les airs entourée d'un halo jaune, toujours en continuant de chanter comme une sirène mais bientôt ce chant se transforma en hurlement. Et Victoria et sa bande qui de puis le début de la chanson semblaient tétaniser, commencèrent à hurler de douleur se plaquant les mains sur leurs oreilles. La torture ne dura pas longtemps et les ennemis disparurent vite dans un nuage de fumé ; Mary-Sue n'était pas cruelle.

Alors que les Cullen allaient laisser éclater leur joie, Mary-Sue retomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

« Mary-Sue !!!!!!!!!hurla Edward

Il se pencha vers elle, elle remua légèrement et sourit tristement.

« C'est le prix à payer pour sauver le monde, rit elle doucement. »

Et tout aussi doucement Mary-sue s'évapora en une douce brise d'air dans la forêt.

Ainsi finit la vie de l'incroyable Mary-Sue. Tout le monde garda le souvenir de Mary-Sue en mémoire et plus particulièrement ceux qui savaient pour quoi Mary-Sue était morte. Edward retourna avec Bella, la famille Cullen continua à vivre (_bon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix en même temps) _en rendant hommage à la voix de sirène qui les avait sauvé…

_Voila j'espère que ca vous a plu. _

_C'est à prendre au second degré. Maintenant vous connaissez Mary-Sue, pour plus d renseignement chercher dans les fictions Mary-sue, il y a plusieurs auteurs qui lui ont rendu hommage ^^._


End file.
